


Make Me Stop Then

by stevebuckytickles



Series: Christmas in October, and November, and December ("and Janu-"   "No Steve.") [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Steve Rogers, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Movies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Giggling, Laughter, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Tickling, giggles, movies - Freeform, ticklish steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevebuckytickles/pseuds/stevebuckytickles
Summary: "You said you don't like when I tickle you, so now you have a chance to stop me.""Cut it out.""Just move my hand, and we can watch the rest of the movie."Steve stayed quiet."Or admit you like being tickled, and..." Bucky squeezed Steve's side once.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Christmas in October, and November, and December ("and Janu-"   "No Steve.") [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547992
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Make Me Stop Then

**Author's Note:**

> not exactly as christmas-y as i imagined but it works

Steve had himself cuddled around Bucky, and sat in his lap. He had his socked feet tucked under Bucky's thigh that was furthest from him. He was leaning against the arm on the couch, and his legs were bent so Bucky could be close to him. Bucky had his arm around him, and was leaning against Steve's chest. They were really just a tangled mess right now.

Steve flicked the TV on, and searched the movie they were going to watch tonight. Then, he groaned when Steve found the movie, acting surprised that it was a Christmas movie. As if they hadn't been watching Christmas movies every night since Halloween.

"We are not watching _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ "

"We haven't watched it yet this year." Steve said at he hit play.

"I feel like I've seen this a million times."

"You have not." Bucky - very over dramatically, in Steve’s opinion - groaned and his thumped his head against Steve's shoulder.

"I'm gonna cry if you make me watch this movie." Yep, over dramatic. 

Steve reached for the tissue box, and nudged Bucky's arm so he would look up.

"You -" and automatically, just like whenever Steve was being a like this, he reached over and squeezed Steve's side.

Steve almost flung the tissue box across the room, and tried to shoo Bucky's hand away as the movie started.

Bucky figured out what he wants to do for the rest of this boring movie. He sat up, and tried stubbly to get Steve to move his feet from under his leg. It didn't work, but Steve's thighs and sides were still vulnerable.

It wasn't like he was a Grinch and hated Christmas, Steve was just a little, tiny bit overbearing with Christmas. But Bucky didn't mind as much as he showed. It was more of a thing for him to make a big deal out of Steve celebrating Christmas so early to tease Steve. Steve pushed back too, when they first started dating Steve would wait until Halloween was well over before starting Christmas.

Then, Bucky started good naturedly teasing him about his child-like love of the holiday. Then, Christmas started beginning in October. He remembers the one time Steve carved a Christmas tree into a pumpkin, and with him being a great artist, and perfect at everything he does, it looked great. Bucky also remembers making a show of throwing it in the trash, but only after it was all rotted. He remembers Steve laughing at him, and saying he would do something even better next year.

Steve has carved a face that looked like the typical draws of Santa you see into the pumpkin, and put an actual Santa hat on the pumpkin. Bucky has been too shocked at how good it actually looked - despite being a pumpkin, and Santa probably not being orange - to actually say anything teasing or sarcastic. He only opened and closed his mouth when he watched Steve put in a gingerbread scented candle in it. 

It was a joke. Bucky actually liked Christmas, especially with Steve. The blond always went all out, and made it a perfect holiday. Bucky actually liked helping his tiny little Steve put Christmas lights up. He liked sitting on the floor and matching ornaments to hang on the tree. He liked going Christmas shopping and walking though crowed stores holding Steve’s hand. He liked making cookies and ginger bread with Steve, and leaving them to cool for after dinner him and Steve had also made. He liked staying up late with Steve, turning off all the lights except the colorful ones of the Christmas tree, and staying up for hours talking and cuddling.

However, he hated watching the Grinch a million times.

He really tried to wait until the movie got really, really boring before he started tickling Steve. He wanted to wait until at least the hour mark, and he thinks he did a good job at being patient. In reality it was only fifteen minutes.

Bucky smiled to himself at Steve's shocked squeak when Bucky squeezed at his side a few times.

"Are we back to the little mouse sounds?" He made Steve flush at the question.

"No."

And Steve must have meant "no don't tickle me" and not "no I don't sound like a mouse" because he totally sounded like a mouse again.

Bucky squeezed his side again, but sadly, the squeaks were gone, in their place were small, suppressed giggles.

"Bucky," He tried to squirm away, but there was nowhere to go with himself between Bucky and the arm of the couch. "Quhihit it."

"This is so much more interesting than the movie." He moved to squeeze at Steve's thighs instead, and Steve whined and giggled more. He tried to pull his knees up, and closer to himself, but his feet were stuck under Bucky's leg.

Steve didn't try to squirm away as much this time, but he was definitely was making an effort. He was pushing at Bucky's hand, but there wasn't much actual resistance.

Bucky took it as encouragement, and brought his other hand to tickle at both Steve's thighs.

"Plehehehease, Buck."

"Please what?"

Steve just tipped his head back until it trumped against the arm of the couch he was leaning on. His face was red now, and he wasn't even trying to push Bucky's hand away.

"You like this." Bucky knew he did. On Halloween Steve had said that he had been when Bucky told him he was asking for it. Steve hasn’t actually said anything, but he let Bucky tickle him most of the time.

"Nhohoho I don't," Steve's voice raised about three octaves on the last word when Bucky got his fingers to press and squeeze Steve's inner thighs. It was Steve's weak spot, he couldn't do anything to even make Bucky stop. It seemed like he didn't want him to though because he hadn't really been trying earlier.

"Yes you do," Steve didn't say anything, but he was also busy trying to catch his breath around laughter. "You barely do anything to stop me."

"I canhahahhaan't," As proof, Steve tried to squirm away, but his feet were still under Bucky's leg, and his knees were still bent too much for him to have that much motion.

Bucky stopped, and slipped his hand away from Steve's thighs. He looked up at Steve, who was still bent backwards with his head on the arm of the couch, trying to catch his breath. Bucky waited until he stopped panting to ask, "You better now?"

Steve moved so he was sitting up again, "Yeah." His face was still red.

Bucky dropped his hand so it was on Steve's side. Steve tensed, and giggled. "Stop me."

"Bucky," Steve whined, squirmed a bit, and then giggled again.

"You said you don't like when I tickle you, so now you have a chance to stop me."

"Buck, c'mon."

"What?" Bucky let his fingers twitch, and Steve actually flinched.

"Cut it out," He said, small giggles in his voice, and not sounding serious at all.

"Just move my hand, and we can watch the rest of the movie."

All Steve did was lay his hand over Bucky's, and squeeze his hand. He stayed quiet.

"Or admit you like being tickled, and..." Bucky squeezed Steve's side once, Steve flinched again. Bucky raised his eyebrows when Steve made eye contact, then he looked over at the TV to watch the boring movie. He didn't move his hand.

Steve wiggled under his hand, and it took him a good ten minutes to get over himself, and decide what to do. Steve wiggled his feet out from under Bucky's leg, and Bucky let him. Steve stretched his legs out across Bucky's lap. Bucky didn't move his hand, but Steve did. For a second Bucky was confused. Then, Steve put Bucky's hand so it was on his thigh. Bucky glanced over at Steve, his face was red like Bucky had been tickling him this whole time.

"It's better when you tickle here." He squeezed the hand that was now resting on his thigh, then let go. Steve's voice was so soft, and his face turned an even worse shade of red when Bucky smirked.

"You do like it," Bucky added pressure with his fingers, and Steve jumped and giggled.

"Yeah," he whispered.

Bucky chuckled, then didn't waste any more time, and got to squeezing at Steve's thigh. Steve actually screamed, then dissolved into laughter. He kicked his legs, pressed them together trying to get away from Bucky’s fingers. After that didn't get Bucky to stop, he just let Bucky have his way.

Soon enough, Bucky's other hand started squeezing his other thigh, and Steve thinks he said something close to "Oh my god, I can't breathe," but it might have been lost in laughs.

Steve's laughter just got louder when Bucky moved one hand to test if his hips were ticklish. He got his answer when Steve squirmed and gasped out more laughs.

"Quiet," Bucky said, both his hands now on Steve's hips despite the awkward angle with Steve halfway sitting on his lap. "I can't hear the movie."

Steve hadn't even known his hips could be ticklish, and the surprise of that realization, and Bucky's relentlessness was not helping him quiet his giggles.

By the end of the movie about an hour later, Bucky had kept his hands working at the same spots, alternating between his hips and thighs. It had Steve in tears.

When Bucky did stop Steve, still sitting up, brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs.

Bucky let Steve catch his breath as he reached for the remote. Then, Bucky was actually the one to play the next Chriatmas movie, but it was followed by, "Stretch your legs back out."

Steve chuckled a bit, pressed his forehead to his knees, but barely hesitated. Bucky didn't waste any time.


End file.
